Generally, a heating system, having been applied to residential buildings, such as houses, villas, and apartments, employs a structure involving a wet heating process, in which a pipe, laid under a flooring material of a room in a building, is supplied with heating fluid, such as hot water, thereby heating the room of the building.
However, such a wet heating system does not have an excellent heat insulation efficiency, which causes a low heating efficiency. In addition, the wet heating system cannot effectively shield noise or vibration, thereby causing little noise proofing. Furthermore, the wet heating system is difficult to be overhauled, thereby increasing associated overhaul costs.
In order to solve the problems of the conventional wet heating system as described above, a dry heating panel was developed, which is made of concrete, a synthetic resin or yellow clay. The dry heating panel comprises a pipe embedded therein for carrying hot water therethrough, or is provided with grooves or fixing members for inserting the pipe therein. The dry heating panel is an assembly type heating panel, and has advantageous effects in that the heating system is constructed by simply assembling prefabricated pieces of the dry heating panel, thereby reducing construction time, and simplifying maintenance and overhaul operations thereof.
However, such an assembly type heating system has problems in that, since it is not compatible with a finishing material such as a monoleum floor, an Ondol floor, a PVC tile floor, and the like, the construction quality of the finishing material is lowered, thereby reducing the quality of product.
In addition, since the conventional assembly type heating system has problems in that, since a heat radiating upper board of the heating system is constituted by a single layer of a steel board or an inorganic board, it is difficult to remove a step formed at a seaming portion, which causes deterioration in flatness of the upper board, and inconvenience in treatment of the seaming portion during construction of the heating system. Furthermore, the upper board is likely to be bent due to heat, so that the step formed at the seaming portion on the upper board is increased in its height, and the flatness of the upper board is further deteriorated.